Cediendo ante la verdad
by mariel85
Summary: Cuando ya no queda otra opcion que reconocer que lo amas por mas arrogante que sea, solo debes dejarte llevar


Ningún personaje me pertenece, etc., etc. … Ya saben lo demás.

* * *

**Cediendo ante la verdad**

Esa mañana por fin lo habia aceptado, amaba a Potter. Si, el arrogante, engreído, estúpido, abusador y sexy Potter. No lograba comprender como habia podido pasar eso, pero aun así la hacia feliz, su perfecta e intachable persona, quería enredarse en amoríos con el rebelde e incorregible James Potter. Se le escapo una risita ante aquel pensamiento.

El que solo se ríe, de sus picardías se acuerda – Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Él la rodeo por la cintura, estremeciéndola toda, y se sentó a su lado en el Gran Comedor dispuesto a desayunar, esperando una represalia por parte de la chica.

Ya déjame! Solo pensaba – respondió sonriendo y dedicándole una tierna mirada.

Veo que estas de humor! Y eso talvez, princesa, se debe a que pensabas en mi? – preguntó abusando un poco mas de su suerte, con la misma mirada y sonrisa que Lily le habia dedicado, pero aun pensando que sus palabras la enojarían.

Se volteó dispuesta a marcharse hacia el aula donde tendrían clases, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. Le planto un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído.

Talvez si, James.

Y salió resuelta y lentamente cruzándose a unos pasos con Remus y Sirius que la miraban con los ojos como platos y dejando a un James totalmente anonadado y feliz sentado en la mesa y con el tenedor en una mano.

Ya en el aula, Lily, con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, plantada como con un sello desde la mañana, garabateaba en su pergamino, sin prestar atención por primera vez al monologo que el profesor Bins volvía a recitar sobre la revuelta de los duendes. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"No se como pude enamorarme de él, es tan arrogante, pesado y rebelde, pero tiene un cuerpo tan sexy, y su pelo siempre revuelto, por Merlín!... como me gusta… y cuando me mira… se me pone la piel de gallina, me dan ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo."

"Deberías dejar de fantasear y prestar atención a la clase… reprobaras"

Lily se puso tiesa, reconoció su voz de inmediato dentro de su cabeza, volteo y James le sonreía pícaramente a unos bancos por detrás.

"Y tu deberías saber que si usas el hechizo de conexión mental conmigo sin preguntarme o al menos avisarme, te ganarías una paliza al terminar la clase" pensó sin dejar aquella sonrisa, le encantaba oír su voz.

"Es que esto me aburre demasiado, Evans. Quería hablar con alguien y tu estabas desocupada"

"Y acaso tu amigo Black no?"

"Pues no, es la primera vez que presta atención en clase y no quise arruinar el momento". Lily volvió a ver hacia atrás y para su sorpresa vio como Sirius miraba atentamente al profesor y de tanto en tanto anotaba en su pergamino.

"Ya veo". Pensó sonriendo.

"Y quien es el susodicho?" la miro triunfante.

"No se a que te refieres." Comenzó lentamente a sentir que se ponía roja deseando que él no la hubiera oído.

"Vamos, te oí! El que te vuelve loca cuando te mira"

"Y que te hace pensar que te lo diré, James?"

Silencio.

"Es la segunda vez que me llamas James en lo que va del día y esta empezando a gustarme"

"…". Volteó y lo miró sensualmente pero con cierta ternura.

"Oh! Por Merlín! No me mires de esa forma Lily!"

"Que sucede James?" pensó recalcando su nombre "Porque no? Acaso te pone nervioso?"

"Acaso no ves que no eres la única persona que se vuelve loca con la mirada de alguien especial?"

Lily enmudeció y se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello.

En ese momento la clase se dio por finalizada y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse y el profesor abandonó el aula.

"James?"

"Si, Lily?"

James ya se dirigía fuera del salón junto a Remus y Sirius, entonces volteo y la miro a los ojos, sus amigos se detuvieron en la puerta. No quedaba nadie más que ellos dos en el aula.

"De veras quieres saber quien es el susodicho?"

"Doy la vida por saber quien es ese que dices sexy, con el cabello revuelto y con la mirada que te da ganas de besarlo"

"Si te digo su nombre no me creerías"

"Pues inténtalo"

Se habían ido acercando con cada pensamiento, en la puerta los dos merodeadores se miraban incrédulos.

"Su nombre es James"

El avanzó un paso mas quedando a solo unos centímetros

"James Potter tal vez?" Preguntó un tanto risueño.

"Tal vez si"

El la miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que Lily le devolvía. Luego de un instante acabaron con el espacio que los separaba y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

"Te amo Lily"

"Y yo a ti amor"

"Mmm… definitivamente me gusta mas que me llames amor a que me llames Potter" pensó sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Tu sabes algo que yo no sepa Sirius – le dijo en un susurro un incrédulo Remus.

No, no tengo idea de que esta sucediendo, pero mejor me voy antes de que me contagien su locura –

Y los dos amigos se fueron a la Sala Común sonriendo felices.

Acepto alagos, sugerencias, tomatazos y hasta crucios por esta historia (Avada Kedavras abstenerse)

Go!


End file.
